U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,873 discloses a dental implant consisting of a number of successive threaded sections of different diameter. Compared with a long continuous threaded section, such a construction has the advantage that the insertion distance covered by screwing can be appreciably shortened for equally good anchoring. As a result the load on the bone material can be limited and the insertion time can be shortened. In practice implants of this type with different dimensions are used. Drills must be used to produce the relevant openings in the jawbone. If the screw thread is conical, it is customary for a cylindrical drill to be used, a firm join to the jaw being obtained as a result of the conical nature of such a screw thread.